MEDIO ALIENTO
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Es la traduccion de una hermosa y triste historia escrita por Violet Emeralds. Espero que les guste mucho


Nota: Podrían bajarse "I'll Be Missing You" de Puff Daddy y Faith Evans para este fic

**MEDIO ALIENTO**

por **Violet Emeralds**

Ash caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro sobre la alfombra del living de su departamento. El suave material azul estaba desgastándose para este momento, la constante repetición de sus pies pisando los mismos lugares. Solo un pensamiento cruzaba la mente del joven de 22 años.

'_¿Cómo se lo pregunto?'_

Se detuvo por unos segundos, solo lo suficiente para alcanzar su bolsillo y extraer un caja de terciopelo oscuro. Abriendo la tapa, examino el exquisito anillo que contenía. Este brillaba con la luz primaveral que entraba por el ventanal a su derecha, cada destello dorado reflejado en sus ojos color chocolate. El diamante azul del centro brillaba con el mayor resplandor. Al ver la bella gema, su mente instintivamente pensó en ella.

Su expresión facial se suavizo, como lo hacia cada vez que pensaba en algo que se relacionara con ella. Su cabello; del color de las hojas de otoño, sus ojos; del calmo océano reflejando la luna plateada en una noche sin luna, y sus labios; del más lujurioso rosa cereza de cualquier ser humano.

Ash sacudió la cabeza violentamente, tratando la imposible tarea de sacar de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento de ella.

'_¡Se supone que estas pensando como preguntarle a ella, no solo 'en' ella!'_

Encorvo los hombros, derrotado y se desplomo sobre un cercano sofá. Suspiro y dejo caer la cabeza. Al hacerlo, diviso una fotografía sobre un estante en el muro frente a él. Había sido tomada hacia un tiempo, estimo que solo tendría unos 14 o 15 años. En la foto estaban él, Brock, Misty y Pikachu.

Su animo se entristeció al pensar en un pequeño amigo. Suspiro y trato de recordar todos los buenos tiempos que pasaron juntos, en vez de enfocarse en los malos.

_'La peor cosa que puedes tener que hacer en tu vida es enterrar uno de tus Pokemon'_

Continuo mirando la foto, esta vez enfocándose en Misty. La pareja todavía no había empezado a salir hasta al menos tres años después de que fuera tomada, sin embargo podía ver el amor que sentían el uno por el otro brillando en sus ojos.

_'Lo que me trae de regreso al asunto actual'_

Estaba por levantarse y comenzar a caminar de nuevo, exprimiendo su cerebro una vez mas por una manera especial de darle a la chica de sus sueños, el anillo de compromiso, cuando sonó el teléfono. Se apresuro a atenderlo, sospechando quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Hola?" Contestó.

"¡Hola cariño!" Replicó una voz feliz, del otro lado.

Ash sonrió, elogiándose silenciosamente por haber tenido la suposición correcta acerca quien estaba llamando.

"¿Donde estas ahora Mist?" preguntó.

"Estoy conduciendo por la calle Josling, debería estar en casa en unos 10 minutos."

"Muy bien. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje¿La pasaste bien?"

"¡Si, estuvo genial¡Solo espera a ver el grandioso traje que compre en una de las tiendas a las que fuimos!"

"Estoy seguro de que lo adorare, ya que eres tu quien va a usarlo."

"Esta bien, eso es suficiente Sr. Zalamero. Siempre me pregunte de donde sacaste tan romántica manera de hablar"

"Mi querida dama, siempre la he tenido, es solo que nunca había tenido una buena razón para usarla antes del comienzo de nuestro cortejo" Replico con un viejo acento británico, entrando mas en personaje.

"Escucha, tengo que cortar. Te veré pronto. ¡Te amo!"

"Tambien te amo"

El teléfono corto y ambos extremos de desconectaron.

El pasado fin de semana Misty había decidido tener una pequeña salida familiar. Ella se quedó en ciudad Cerulean con sus hermanas desde la noche del Viernes, y ahora, Domingo a la noche, finalmente regresaba. Ash la había extrañado increíblemente desde que había salido – Era la mayor cantidad de tiempo que habían estado separados desde que comenzaron a salir.

Él pasó una mano a través de su todavía puntiagudo cabello negro y tomo asiento en la mesa de la cocina, esperando impacientemente el momento en que su amada contraparte entrara por la puerta.

_**ooo**_

Misty sonrió, tamborileando sus dedos en el volante de su auto. Tenia la vista fija en el camino que se abría delante de ella, pero su mente estaba por completo en otro lugar.

'_No puedo esperar para decírselo.'_

Se detuvo un momento, esperando a que un semáforo cambiara de color, deseando que lo hiciera rápido. La excitación que crecía dentro de ella, por esta noticia era casi insoportable. Era como ser una niñita en Nochebuena.

Pronto, Misty se hallo en el estacionamiento del edificio de apartamentos en el que vivía con su novio. Ash y ella habían estado viviendo en el mismo departamento por casi un año, uno de los años más felices en la vida de Misty.

Mientras esperaba impaciente al ascensor en la planta baja del edificio, Misty no pudo evitar pensar que a estas alturas las escaleras serian más rápidas, a pesar del hecho que ella vivía en el décimo piso. Una vez que la puerta se abrió, corrió al interior y presiono el botón correspondiente a su piso en un movimiento fluido, ganándose una hastiada mirada de algunas de las personas que salían del ascensor.

'_¡No puedo esperar para verte, Ash!'_

Aunque había sido solo un fin de semana, Misty había extrañado increíblemente a Ash. Bueno, considerando que durante toda su juventud, estuvieron juntos en todos lados, y ahora, una vez que empezaron a salir, vivían en el mismo apartamento, era de esperarse.

Alcanzo su puerta y la abrió bastante fuerte. Lo vio sentado en la mesa de la cocina, y prácticamente le salto encima.

"¡Ash¡Te extrañe!" Exclamo, abrazándolo fuertemente del cuello.

"Tambien te extrañe" replico él, atrayéndola a su vez, y descansando su frente en la de ella. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, un trato frecuentemente expresado por los dos, y Misty sonrió.

_**ooo**_

Los dos charlaron por un rato, discutiendo sobre lo que Misty había hecho el pasado fin de semana. Ella le contó infinitas historias, y él estaba contento solo con ver como su rostro se iluminaba cuando llegaba a una parte graciosa, y la hermosa mirada confundida que adquiría cuando olvidaba lo que continuaba.

Ambos estaban en el sofá, Ash sentado normalmente, y Misty yaciendo con la cabeza en su regazo, mirándolo.

Mirando su rostro, Ash tuvo el repentino impulso de preguntarle esa atormentadora pregunta aquí y ahora. El jugueteo con la caja en su boldillo a través de la tela de su pantalón, las palmas comenzaban a sudar.

"Um... ¿Mist?" Se atasco.

"Sí¿Ash?"

"Uh... Bueno, Yo ah..."

'_Vamos. ¡No te rindas! Tu la amas, ella te ama ¿Cual es el problema?'_

"Continua..."

"Um..."

_'¡No! No puedo... ¿Y si dice que no?. ¿Entonces que haría? Es un riesgo demasiado grande, tan pronto en nuestra relación, sencillamente no puedo...'_

Sintiendo una repentina perdida de valor, agrego mansamente "¿No se suponía que me mostrarías algunas prendas que compraste?"

'_Patético, Ketchum. Realmente patético.'_

**_ooo_**

Misty se miro en el espejo del baño, preparándose para la cama. Acomodo una pieza de cabello detrás de su oreja, y ciño mas su bata a si misma antes de dejar el baño y entrar al pasillo. Camino con suavidad, casi sin hacer ruido debido a sus mullidas pantuflas, y lentamente abrió la puerta de su dormitorio.

"¿Ash?" Dijo en voz baja. A pesar de solo estar ellos en el departamento, no podía evitar hablar mas despacio al entrar en una habitacion muy tarde en la noche. No recibió respuesta, pero rápidamente lo diviso acostado en su cama, dándole la espalda.

Silenciosamente camino hacia la cama y se sentó. Él ni siquiera se movió. Ella empujó los cobertores desde los tobillos hasta la cintura y se acostó, su cabeza en la blanda almohada.

Moviéndose al fin, Ash se volteo y se quedo mirándola. Le sonrió suavemente.

"Extrañe el no tenerte aquí el fin de semana"

Misty tambien sonrió.

"Tambien lo extrañe"

Durante toda su amistad, ellos habían dormido viéndose uno al otro, aunque fuera en el mismo cuarto compartido por los tres amigos (con quienquiera que estuviera acompañándolos en esa ocasión) o solo mirándose uno al otro durante las noches pasadas bajo las estrellas.

Ash se deslizo mas cerca de ella, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura. La beso en la mejilla tiernamente, antes de moverse hacia sus labios. Pareció que electricidad cruzaba el cuerpo de Misty, como siempre pasaba cuando él la tocaba. Ella sonrió dentro del tierno beso, antes de apartarse.

Su mente regresó a lo que la tenia tan ansiosa en el camino a casa.

"Ash, tengo algo que decirte" anuncio en voz baja.

Él le besó dulcemente la línea de la mandíbula "Estoy escuchando" le aseguro, después de ver la agotada mirada de reojo que ella le dio. Sin creerle, Misty, de todas formas continuo.

"Bueno, cuando salí el fin de semana... Yo, uh... Yo..."

Los besos de Ash se estaban volviendo mas y más distrayentes a cada minuto, y pronto se dio cuenta que sus labios habían encontrado el camino a su cuello.

Demás esta decir, que nada mas fue dicho esa noche.

**_ooo_**

Misty despertó la mañana siguiente con la sensación de unos suaves labios sobre su hombro desnudo. Abrió sus ojos color agua y se encontró con un contrario par de color chocolate.

"Buenos días, hermosa" él murmuró, cambiando ligeramente su posición. Ella estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando un fuerte gruñido se escucho junto a ella. Ash goteo tímidamente, frotándose la cabeza.

"Supongo que estoy un poco hambriento..."

Ella giro los ojos y salió de la cama, poniéndose la bata sobre sus hombros. Abotonando hasta el ultimo botón, respondió "Un poco es quedarse corto".

Él sonrió y tambien salió de la cama, siguiéndola al pasillo y dentro de la cocina.

Ella estaba a punto de agarrar la mezcla para panqueques de una alacena cuando sonó el teléfono. Se inclino a su izquierda, solo lo suficiente para alcanzarlo y colocarlo entre su hombro y cabeza, diciendo "¿Hola?"

Abrió rápidamente la trabita del costado de la caja de cartón y volcó el contenido en un gran tazón que había sacado de una alacena diferente unos segundos antes.

"Esta bien. Seguro. No, esta bien, en serio. No hay problema. Sí, lo sé. No, no, en verdad esta bien. No tienes que agradecerme. Si, siempre puedes devolver el favor. Entonces todo bien. ¡Adiós!" Con eso, Misty ya había finalizado de agregar todos los ingredientes y puso la preparación en la freidora antes de colgar el teléfono.

"¿Quién era?" Pregunto Ash, desconcertado por su extraña conversación telefónica.

Misty agarró una espátula, antes de contestar "Era Sue. Ella no puede ir hoy, uno de sus hijos esta enfermo, asi que me pidió que la cubriera. Tengo que estar en el trabajo a las 9"

Ash miro el reloj, que marcaba las 8:15. Suspiro, esperaba pasar un poco mas de tiempo con ella que esto cuando regreso. "Come rápido" replico, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada saltando enloquecidamente alrededor de la cocina, intentando tener el pequeño desayuno listo tan rápido como fuera humanamente posible.

**_ooo_**

Eran alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde; el sol estaba listo para ponerse. Un camión de transporte pasaba zumbando por una pequeña avenida de doble sentido, dirigiéndose al pueblo más cercano. El conductor palpaba el tablero a su derecho, con los ojos aun en la ruta, buscando algo. Su mano hizo contacto con un tibio objeto circular, envuelto en un delgado folio y sonrió. Usando sus rodillas para mover el volante, desenvolvió el objeto usando ambas manos, revelando una jugosa hamburguesa para llevar. El se lamió los labios por el hambre y mordió un pedazo.

Desafortunadamente para él, al parecer habían puesto demasiados pimientos picantes, y para este momento, estaba realmente sediento. El busco atrás de su asiento con una mano, buscando una lata de coca. Saco basura, cosas como servilletas usadas, envases de ketchup y vasitos aplastados, pero ninguna lata. Maldijo su suerte y, momentáneamente, se giro. El resplandor de la lata llamó su atención, y rápidamente volvió a su posición.

Con lo que se encontró, no fue una bonita visión.

"Oh, MIERDA..."

**_ooo_**

Ash caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro sobre la alfombra del living de su departamento. El suave material azul estaba desgastándose para este momento, la constante repetición de sus pies pisando los mismos lugares. Solo un pensamiento cruzaba la mente del joven de 22 años.

_'¿Dónde demonios esta?'_

Eran cerca de las ocho en punto, y en teoría, Misty debió estar en casa una hora y media antes.

'_Tal vez solo esta trabajando hasta tarde'_ se dijo a sí mismo _'o tal vez el trafico es muy malo esta noche'_

Intentando no preocuparse mas por eso, se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión. Despues de dar con un canal de noticias locales, ceso su surfeo para presenciar un reporte.

"Se desconoce la hora, pero temprano esta noche, una camión de transporte que llevaba sillas de jardín a una gran tienda en la ciudad cercana, choco con un pequeño auto deportivo. Los detalles no se encuentran disponibles, pero sabemos que la autopista 302 ha sido cerrada y es probable que lo este por algún tiempo. En otras noticias, recientes estudios Pokemon, han declarado que un décimo de los Sandshrew..."

Ash cambio el canal, a una película.

_'Otro accidente. Mm, necesitan hacer algo con esa autopista'_

**_ooo_**

Ash abrió sus ojos con cuidado, levantando la cabeza. Se froto la nuca, notando que tenia un fuerte tirón. Miro a sus alrededores y se hallo sentado en una silla en la mesa de la cocina. La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas, haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos.

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo durmiendo en la mesa cocina...?"

Los pensamientos de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente, y el solo dijo una palabra

"Misty"

Busco en las habitacion, todas las habitaciones, del apartamento, pero no la encontró por ningún lado

"¿Misty?. ¿Dónde diablos estas?" Gruño, prácticamente arrancando las puertas de sus goznes.

Se halló de regreso en la cocina, apartándose el cabello de la frente, y exprimiendo su cerebro por una respuesta.

Miro a la lista de agenda encima del teléfono de la cocina. Una idea se formo en su cabeza. Levanto el receptor, y marco el primer numero del listado.

"¿Hola?" Apresuro sin aliento a decir "¿Esta Misty ahí?"

"No... ¿Por qué debería estar aquí?" Replico la persona. Ash no tenia ni la menor idea de a quien le estaba hablando, solo era el primer numero en la lista.

Cortando la conversación tan pronto como fue posible, Ash probo con el siguiente numero. Y el siguiente. Todos le dieron respuestas similares.

Eventualmente, se halló a al final de la lista, todavía sin respuesta sobre donde estaba ella.

Se dejo caer en la misma silla en la que había pasado la noche anterior, y cruzo los brazos, apoyando la cabeza en ellos. Suspiro pesadamente, deseando que todo esto fuera un sueño y que él despertaría en cualquier segundo con sus brazos alrededor de su amado ángel. Es muy malo que los deseos no se vuelvan realidad.

Unos pesados golpes pudieron oírse en la puerta, y Ash prácticamente voló la corta distancia a la entrada.

Abriéndola fuertemente, con un nivel de fuerza que él desconocía poseer, fue recibido por dos médicos, oficiales de policía, al parecer.

"¿Esta es la residencia de Misty Waterflower?" Pregunto uno.

"Sí. Oh, por Dios. Díganme si saben donde se encuentra ella" Replico Ash desesperadamente, apretando el marco de la puerta. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuan blancos se estaban volviendo sus nudillos.

"En realidad, por eso es que estamos aquí"

**_ooo_**

Unas pocas horas después, Ash se encontraba sentado en su sofá, acunado en los protectores brazos de su madre. Estaba sollozando profundamente, y no le importaba que Brock, Tracey, el Profesor Oak, y Gary estuvieran allí para atestiguarlo. Todo lo que le importaba era el ángel de su vida que acababa de descubrir, había perdido.

Fue horrible. Los oficiales vinieron, y lo hicieron sentar, luego le dijeron que su novia, casi prometida, había muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Y para hacerlo peor, lo dijeron en ese tono de voz que usaría para decir el clima.

Ash estuvo en shock por una infinita cantidad de tiempo. Su cerebro simplemente no podía procesar el hecho que Misty se hubiera ido. Que nunca vería su sonriente rostro de nuevo. Que nunca escucharía su suave risa desde este día en adelante.

En ese momento, su madre y amigos habían llegado, tras recibir la noticia, para compartir el dolor, y dar sus condolencias. Lo que nos trae al panorama actual.

Brock, Tracey, y el Profesor Oak estaban todos parados cerca del sofá, sintiéndose mal por la perdida de Ash así como por la suya propia. Brock y Tracey tenían lagrimas en sus mejillas, sintiendo la grave perdida de no tener a su temperamental y ardorosa compañera aquí con ellos.

Al recibir los brazos de su madre, cuando esta llegó, Ash no pudo hacer nada mas que abrazarla y dejar que todos sus problemas se aflojen. Deliah lo mecía, tratando de consolarlo lo mejor que podía; Aunque estaba segura que sus propios sollozos ahogados y lagrimas no estaban ayudando. Ella siempre había pensado en la joven pelirroja como la hija que nunca tuvo, y estaba contenta que hubiera alguien que mantuviera el ego de Ash bajo control. Ahora, todo lo que deseaba era que Misty estuviera aquí para hacer feliz a Ash de nuevo.

Ash levanto la cabeza, del abrazo de su madre y se sentó en el sofá, limpiando una de las incontables lagrimas de sus ojos.

"No es justo" dijo ahogadamente.

Deliah miro compasivamente a su hijo "Lo sé, cariño, Lo..."

"No. ¡No lo sabes!" Le gritó él, levantándose del sofá "¡Ustedes no lo saben!"

Su arranque impresionó a todos los presentes. Incluso Gary, que había tratado de distanciarse de todo el asunto, se sintio inclinado a entrar al grupo, con la esperanza de tratar de calmar a su rival un poco.

"Ustedes no saben nada..." Él se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Deliah, imaginando que Ash había terminado, estaba por hablar cuando se dio cuenta que solo había comenzado.

"Soy tan estúpido..." se dijo a sí mismo "¡Soy un maldito idiota!"

Antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de contradecir sus palabras, Ash metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando la pequeña caja de terciopelo, tirándolo violentamente al otro lado de la habitacion. El estuche se abrió de golpe contra el muro, y el precioso anillo rodó al medio del piso alfombrado, permitiéndoles a todos los ocupantes del apartamento una perfecta mirada.

"¿Por qué demonios no pude preguntárselo" Tenia la oportunidad perfecta, pero no, tenia que acobardarme ¡Ahora es demasiado tarde¡Ahora no puedo nada al respecto!" Siguió gritando, las lagrimas continuamente marcando sus mejillas, observando al hermoso y brillante anillo. Todos miraron a Ash con preocupación. Ninguno de ellos sabia de su plan de pedirle la mano a Misty, y ahora se dieron cuenta del porque el se maldecía tanto. Bueno, casi todos se dieron cuenta.

"¡ASH KETCHUM!" Bramo Deliah, acercándose a su hijo. Lo agarro de los hombros y comenzó a gritarle, el enojo visible en sus ojos. "¡Nada de esto es tu culpa!. ¡Nada!. ¡No puedes castigarte a ti mismo por esto!. ¿Qué diría Misty si pudiera escucharte renegando de ti mismo así?. ¿Crees honestamente que estaría feliz...?" Lo que comenzó como enojo, ahora se había convertido en tristeza, mientras regresaba el tema a Misty. Ash bajo la vista y dejo el cuarto. No dijo nada, solo se fue. La única evidencia de que actualmente había ido a su cuarto, fue el golpe de la puerta.

Ash se acostó en su cama, mirando el techo, permitiendo a las lagrimas que adornaban su rostro la oportunidad de secarse. La esencia de Misty inundó su nariz, y él sonrió tristemente. La imagen de ella apareció en su cabeza.

Esos hermosos ojos de agua, que podían contar un billón de historias con solo una mirada, y que guardaban igual cantidad de emociones. Ahora esos ojos estarían muertos y sin vida. Su cabello, que siempre había sido de un lustroso color naranja rojizo. Ahora ¿Cómo seria? Chato y apagado, muy parecido al camino que su vida estaba tomando ahora.

Él no podía creerlo. Justo anoche, estaba pasando una de las mas maravillosas noches de su vida con ella, y ahora, la próxima vez que la viera estaría en un ataúd, lista para hundirse bajo el suelo, para nunca mas ser vista.

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Aunque no estaba de animo para hablar con nadie, tuvo el repentino impulso de atender.

"¿H-Hola?" Contesto, su voz quebrándose ligeramente, debido a la escena que había hecho antes.

"Si. ¿Puedo saber si se encuentra la señorita Misty Waterflower?"

Con la mera mención de su nombre, Ash casi empezó a gritar de nuevo, pero logro controlarse "No. ¿Puedo tomar el mensaje?"

"Bueno.Si, por supuesto" La voz de la mujer en el otro extremo parecía tan radiante y alegre que Ash casi la odió alli mismo solo por parecer tan feliz al mencionar el nombre de su recientemente desaparecida novia, aunque ella no tenia ni idea de lo que él estaba sufriendo.

"Solo dígale que debe estar para el ultrasonido en dos semanas. La doctora dice que será capaz de determinar el sexo del bebe para este tiempo, y que al parecer el bebe esta muy saludable."

Hubo un golpe cuando Ash dejo caer el teléfono al piso. Las palabras clave atravesaban su mente, tan rápido que apenas las reconocía.

_Ultrasonido. Bebé. Saludable. Ultrasonido..._

Él miró vaciamente al espejo que tenia enfrente. Por el, podía ver las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos una vez más.

"Ella..."

Ya no podía sentir nada. Su cuerpo estaba haciendo esas cosas sin instrucción, él mismo estaba flotando, inmóvil, en su propio mundo de melancolía.

"Ella estaba..."

La imagen de su amada inundó su mente una vez mas, pero esta vez, su imagen tenia hinchado el abdomen. Su sonrisa todavía estaba presente, y él pudo escuchar su voz dentro de su cabeza. _'Ash... Tengo algo que decirte...'_

"...Embarazada..."

**_ooo_**

Había pasado una semana. Ash soporto sus días roboticamente, hablando solo cuando era provocado y haciendo su rutina diaria sin vida. Era como si su vida hubiera sido tomada junto con la de Misty esa fatídica noche, hace exactamente una semana. Ahora, toda la familia de Misty, amigos, y solo cualquiera que fue influenciado a hacer el bien por su sonrisa, o por sus amables palabras. Ella había inspirado a muchas personas en su vida, y todas se habían asegurado de venir y darle sus últimos respetos.

Ash permaneció cerca del fondo de la funeraria durante todo el tiempo. Siempre que alguien trataba de ofrecerle condolencias, él giraba el rostro. No sentía ganas de socializar más.

El tiempo paso, y pronto la gente se iba. Lagrimas brillaban en sus ojos mientras salían, sosteniendo pañuelos en sus rostros y ahogando sollozos al encarar la brillante luz del sol.

Ash no se movió hasta que la ultima persona, su propia madre, salió de la habitacion. Luego, tan silenciosamente como siempre, hizo su camino hasta el elaboradamente decorado ataúd. Podía sentir las lagrimas ardiendo en sus ojos, pero continuo acercándose, sabiendo que tenia una misión que completar.

La miro y se quedo sin aire. Sus brazos estaban cruzados pacíficamente sobre su pecho, y su cabello estaba suelto, cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y cualquiera aparte de él podría pensar que estaba durmiendo. Pero Ash sabia que no era así. Cada noche, antes de dormirse, él la miraba, y cada vez que lo hacia, ella tenia una sonrisa en los labios mientras dormía. Esto, de alguna forma, no era una sonrisa. Solo un rostro perfectamente serio.

"Mist..." comenzó, tocando una de sus manos. Mentalmente retrocedió al notar la frialdad que lo recibió, pero mantuvo su mano donde estaba.

"Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, y no me importa si no puedes oírme. Yo solo... te extraño"

Él frotó su dedo sobre su fría, paro todavía suave, mano y se maravillo de cuan hermosa seguía luciendo a sus ojos, aun después de soportar un horrible accidente con un camión.

_Bueno, Sr. Ash Ketchum_, estaba seguro que le respondería._ Su vista esta un poco nublada, considerando que me dice hermosa cuando me levanto en las mañanas_.

"Yo... me entere que estabas embarazada. Solo desearía... que me lo hubieras dicho"

Ahogo un sollozo mientras movía su mano para dejarla sobre su vientre "Nuestro bebé habría sido hermoso"

Vio como una solitaria lagrima cruzaba su mejilla y caía en la de ella, haciendo que pareciera como si ella estuviera llorando con él. El dejo de intentar retener sus sollozos mientras continuaba volcando su alma y su corazon a la única persona que amaría con todo su corazón.

"Tengo algo mas para decirte" dijo entre sollozos "estuve intentando decírtelo antes, pero fui un cobarde. Temiendo tu respuesta"

"Misty, te amo con todo mi corazón, y eso nunca cambiara. Sigo diciéndome a mi mismo, que es estúpido que te diga todo esto ahora, pero tenia que hacerlo" Mas lagrimas se encontraron con la mejilla de ella "Eres tan especial para mí, no se como voy a sobrevivir, pero juro por mi vida que hallare la forma, por ti. Mi vida contigo fue grandiosa, mas allá de grandiosa. Fue maravillosa. Tu viviste todo lo que hice, dándole sentido a todas mis victorias. Estabas conmigo cuando perdí a Pikachu... pero ahora no estas aquí. Tu vida entera, estuviste en los márgenes, ayudándome de todas las maneras posibles, y sin tomar crédito por ello. Pero créeme, Mist. Yo siempre te admire, por la forma en que tu seguias adelante sin importar las posibilidades. Siempre hallabas la manera de conseguir lo que querías, especialmente de mí."

Notando que estaba balbuceando, fue directo al grano "Yo solo quería que sepas que te amo mucho. Que yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo a mi lado. Que quería envejecer contigo. Que quería verte cada mañana al despertar. Que queria que fueras la ultima cosa que viera antes de cerrar mis ojos por ultima vez. Misty Waterflower, tu me hiciste el hombre más feliz del planeta solo por estar a mi lado, y por amarte. Y por eso, pienso en ti con todo el corazón".

Él suavemente metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo la misma caja de terciopelo. La abrió y el mismo hermoso anillo lo recibió. Lo saco del estuche con mucho cuidado, y ubico este ultimo de nuevo en su bolsillo. Miro a Misty amorosamente, su visión borrosa. Se inclino mas cerca del ataúd y tomo su rígida mano. Deslizo el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo y regresó la mano de vuelta a su lugar. Bajó la cabeza hacia la de ella y ubico sus labios sobre los suyos una ultima vez.

Él ignoró el hecho de que ella no estaba viva, y no podía regresarle el beso. Ignoro el hecho de que sus labios estaban anormalmente fríos. E ignoro el hecho de que el ultimo beso que le daría seria así. Todo lo que le importaba era que el amor que tenia por ella de alguna forma le fuera comunicado por medio del beso. Se retiro y susurro "Te amo, Misty Waterflower"

Salió de la funeraria sin mirar atrás ni una vez. Al salir, noto que el sol estaba brillando fuertemente y lo agradeció. Puso las manos en los bolsillos y exhalo un tembloroso aliento. Esto era. No importa cuan difícil pareciera, y sin importar cuanto pensara que su vida había terminado, continuaría. Por ella. Y esperaría el día en que se reunieran una vez mas en el cielo.

Les aconsejo escuchar "I'll Be Missing You" ahora)

On that morning

_(En ese día)_

When my life is over

_(Cuando mi vida termine)_

I know,

_(Yo sé)_

I'll see your face…

_(Que veré tu rostro...)_

Every step I take

_(Cada paso que de)_

Every move I make

_(Cada movimiento que haga)_

Every single day

_(Cada simple día)_

Every time I pray

_(Cada vez que recé)_

I'll be missing you

_(Te extrañare)_

Thinking of the day

_(Pensando en el día)_

That you went away

_(En que te fuiste)_

What a life to take

_(Que vida a tomar)_

What a bond to break

_(Que lazo a romper)_

I'll be missing you

_(Te extrañare)_

Owari.

**_ooo_**

Y ¿Les gusto? Este fue mi primer intento en la sección Romance/Angst, así que espero que fuera algo deseable para leer. ¡Los comentarios son enormemente apreciados!

Violet Emeralds

**_ooo_**

Nota de la traductora:

OK. Esta no es mi primera traducción, pero si es la primera que hago de un fic de Pokemon.

Se lo dedico a Sumi, que fue quien me insistió (léase, amenazó con tirarme en las vías del tren U--) para que la hiciera. Espero que les guste y quiero asegurar que trate de cambiar solo lo estrictamente necesario para la interpretación en castellano.

Quisiera agradecerle muy especialmente a la autora, que tan gentilmente me autorizo a traducir su fic... THANK YOU VERY MUCH, VIOLET EMERALDS!

LdC


End file.
